


Однажды в Турине

by wtffootball2019



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, wtffootball2019lvl2
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtffootball2019/pseuds/wtffootball2019
Summary: Роналду и Месси не приехали на церемонию вручения Золотого мяча





	Однажды в Турине

Турин встретил мягким, уже осенним, солнцем, ещё ярким, но не таким обжигающим. Даже, пожалуй, зябковато. Но хорошо хоть тёмные стёкла очков в пол-лица вопросов не вызовут. Впрочем, в этом заведении вопросы не возникнут даже заявись он сюда голышом. А вот и подтверждение: стоило шагнуть в прохладный полумрак зала, как чуть сбоку материализовался бесшумный и невозмутимый администратор в строгом смокинге и с приветливой вежливостью на лице. Никаких ахов-криков, биений в падучей и вот этого всего. В кои-то веки можно расслабиться и не бояться натиска внезапного восторженного фаната. Посетители клуба с говорящим названием «Тишина» уважают желание друг друга на уединение, а владельцы дорожат репутацией: единожды нарушившему клубные правила откажут от дома насовсем. Никаких реабилитаций и апелляций. Хотя при клубной планировке соблазнов избежать легко: каждого посетителя встречает администратор и проводит в отдельный кабинет через целый лабиринт портьер, позволяющих ходить непересекающимися маршрутами, а тщательно выставленный свет не позволит разглядеть лиц встреченных, случись какой сбой у провожатого. Интересно, они хоть раз ошибались?  
Дверь нужного кабинета как и всегда возникла неожиданно. Администратор пропустил гостя и мягко притворил створку снаружи, оставляя его наедине с тем, кто поднял голову от телефона, а едва дверь закрылась, вскочил из-за стола и, широко улыбнувшись, приглашающе раскинул руки.

— Лео, — родной голос со смешным акцентом пощекотал слух и буквально выбил напряжение из тела и дурные мысли из головы.

— Рон, — Лионель ткнулся лбом в подставленное плечо, изо всех сил отвечая на объятие. Он даже не предполагал, что настолько соскучится. И хотя лететь до Турина немногим больше, чем до Мадрида, невозможность встречаться в домашних турнирах переносилась неожиданно тяжко. Казалось бы, исчезновение привычного противостояния Месси — Роналду должно облегчить существование, но вместо ожидаемой лёгкости пришла пустота, она высасывала силы, расхолаживала, лишала мотивации. Лео потёрся лбом о плечо и ещё сильнее сжал руки, ощущая ответное пожатие.

— Лео? — в голосе Рона прорезалось беспокойство. — Ты в порядке?

— Угу… — Лео вздохнул и немного отодвинулся, чтобы посмотреть Рону в глаза. — Да, всё хорошо. Просто соскучился. Сам не ожидал, что мне будет так недоставать нашего соперничества.

Рон улыбнулся и осторожно провёл ладонью по щеке Лео.

— Наконец-то ты избавился от того ужаса.

— Эй! — Лео пихнул Рона плечом.

— Что? Так мне нравится гораздо больше.

— Да? — Лео вдруг смутился: комплименты от Рона, даже такие сомнительные, были редкостью.

Рон тихонько хихикнул — вот ведь паразит! Знает же, как действует на него — взял Лео за плечи и, развернув, подтолкнул к столу.

— Я тебе кофе заказал. Как ты любишь — с молоком и взбитыми сливками. Или лучше чаю?

— Не, кофе в самый раз. Я что-то подтормаживаю.

Несколько минут они просто молчали: Лео осторожно снимал крохотной ложечкой взбитые сливки, а Рон наблюдал за процессом с видом дорвавшегося до лакомства кота.

— Будешь так на меня смотреть — подавлюсь и умру.

— Не умрёшь, я знаю приёмы первой помощи.

Лео поперхнулся и закашлялся, спешно пряча смущение в несъеденной шапочке из сливок.

Рон спрятал довольную улыбку в кружке с чаем.

— Как у тебя дела? — вопрос отнюдь не дежурный, Лео знает, что Рон спрашивает не из вежливости, его в самом деле интересует, что у Лео происходит. Ну и что вообще творится в Испании: сложно вот так просто вырвать из жизни кусок лишь немногим меньше её трети.

Лео помахал ложечкой в воздухе.

— Тебя не хватает. Я совсем распустился, даже сосредоточиться толком не могу, всё кажется, что без тебя меня просто никто не остановит. А в результате… Да ты и сам всё видел.

Рон вздохнул и кивнул. А потом хитро улыбнулся.

— Расслабишься — и я выбью тебя из Лиги Чемпионов.

Лео хмыкнул.

— Только на неё и надежда. А вот твои совсем в разнос пошли. Рамоса хочется прибить не только на поле, но и вообще. Как ты с ним справлялся? Он же в жизни был таким приличным мальчиком, а тут — как с цепи сорвался. А уж что с Бэйлом творится — вообще мрак. Только хорват твой ещё держится, но я как-то уже побаиваться начинаю. Что? — Лео осёкся, напоровшись на ставший несчастным взгляд Рона. Ох ты ж! Вот идиот! — Прости. Ты что, правда с ними разругался? Даже с Марсело?

— Да не ругался я, — Рон с досадой взмахнул рукой. — Всё сложно, в общем.

— Рассказывай, — Лео обхватил горячую чашечку ладонями и откинулся в кресле.

Рон помолчал немного и заговорил не то с неохотой, не то подыскивая нужные слова.

— Это больше моя вина. Я уже какое-то время подумывал сменить чемпионат, а тут вдруг Лука засобирался в Интер. Понятно, что у Интера на меня денег никогда не хватит, но в серии А была как минимум одна команда, с которой можно договориться. А тут ещё и налоговая хвост прищемила. В общем, всё как-то сошлось в точку, да и трансфер удалось провернуть быстро и без скандала. Я поначалу-то не думал, что так легко пройдёт, и никому не сказал. А потом стало поздно, ребята решили, что я смылся по-тихому: Серхио как разозлился, так до сих пор и не отошёл. Гарет… Не знаю, что с ним, по идее, радоваться должен, он же теперь главный претендент на лидерство у сливочных. А Лука… — Рон вздохнул. — Лука меня, наверное, совсем ненавидит.

— Э? — Лео растерянно моргнул. — С чего вдруг?

— Я же ему всё испортил!

— Каким образом? — Лео напрочь упустил нить рассуждения.

— Он же не просто так в Интер собирался, там часть их сборной из нового поколения. А я своим демаршем лишил Луку возможности присматривать за молодняком, — Рон вздохнул и снова уткнулся в чашку, плечи печально поникли.

— Рон, — растерянно позвал Лео. — А ты вообще уверен, что Лука просто не набивал себе цену?

Ответом ему стал ошарашенный взгляд.

— Да ладно. Нет, ну тогда это эпик фэйл века просто, — Рон вздохнул и прикрыл глаза ладонью.

— А чего ты у него-то не спросишь?

Рон вздохнул, к одной ладони добавилась вторая, скрывая лицо целиком.

— Рон? Ты что, жалеешь, что уехал? — Лео обеспокоенно подался вперёд, поставив чашку на стол во избежание.

— Как ни странно — нет. Я бы, пожалуй, изменил некоторые обстоятельства, и точно обсудил бы всё с Лукой, но… Я рад быть здесь. Юве — чудесная команда. И я теперь понимаю тебя. В Реале… Знаешь, я никогда не чувствовал именно командной поддержки. Там многое строится на личных взаимоотношениях. Вот как у меня с Марсело. Или с Лукой. Мне казалось, что так и должно быть. Лука говорил, что бывает иначе, и Реалу не хватает командного духа, но я его не понимал.

— Лучше поздно, чем никогда, — Лео хмыкнул. — Шикарное ощущение, правда?

— Да, — с чувством выдохнул Рон. — Кстати, а тебе-то что за дело до реаловцев? Если их таращит, капитану Барсы радоваться положено.

Лео помрачнел.

— Будешь тут радоваться, — буркнул он. — У меня Жери уже которую неделю ходит смурной, как пустынный дервиш.

— Как Пике связан с реа… Ааа. Из-за Серхио, что ли? — Рон не сразу понял, в чём проблема.

— Угу. Они же не разлей вода, а тут даже не разговаривают. Представления не имею, что делать. Хоть сам к Рамосу иди и вытрясай, чего они не поделили, — Лео просительно глянул на Рона. — Подкинь телефончик, а?

— Рамоса?

— Ну. Я в отчаянии уже, если честно. И Ракета ещё масла подливает.

— А он-то чего? Ты же сказал, что Лука в порядке.

— Да вроде как да. Но он немного слишком активен на поле. Ракета каждый матч Реала только что не по футболке сгрызает, всё боится, что поломается его любимый братик. Но это его всегдашний страх, мы уже привыкли. А вот пердуны с их наградами — полный караул.

— А что не так с наградами? — Рон вдруг напрягся. — Ты же не думаешь, что Лука не заслужил…

— Спятил? Ты-то получше меня должен знать, насколько он крут. Я, между прочим за него голосовал! А теперь пораскинь мозгом и подсчитай, сколько людей в мире способны оценить эту самую крутость.

Рон только вздохнул. Лео безусловно прав: оценить бомбардира легко: считай голы и маши знаменем. С полузащитником так не получится. Тем более, с таким, как Лука: он же никакой статистикой не обсчитывается. Вот и плюются ядом злопыхатели. И ведь не докажешь же ничего. Только тот, кто играл с ним и может понять. Да ещё те, кто играл против. Лео прав, таких слишком мало, да и что они могут сказать? Слова и ощущения — это вам не красивые цифры и графики.

Лео тоже вздохнул.

— Я от взглядов Ракеты уже не знаю, куда щемиться. Кажется, он ждёт от меня чуда, а я… Рон, что мне сделать?

Да уж. Рон как никто знал этот взгляд пнутого щенка: его собственный хорват тоже иногда так смотрел. Лео ещё из выносливых, самого Рона хватало секунд на несколько, после чего он готов был сделать, что угодно, хоть снять луну с неба. Причём как ни странно, для обоих своих хорватов. Впрочем, в Юве он почти ни перед кем не мог устоять, его постоянно одолевало ощущение, что он свалился в бассейн со щенками. Хорошо хоть, им кроме обнимашек ничего особо-то и не требовалось.

— И чего он от тебя хочет-то?

— Да чтоб я знал, — Лео в отчаянии тряхнул головой. — Чтобы заставил весь мир разбираться в футболе. Заткнул недоброжелателей. Вместе со СМИ и интернетом. Не знаю, Рон. Знал бы, сделал и без всяких просьб и взглядов. Но Ракета и не просит же.

— Зато смотрит, — Рон хмыкнул.

— Угу.

— А знаешь… Забей на церемонию.

— Что? — глаза Лео распахнулись, враз сделав его совсем юным. — Я-то как раз хотел ещё и тебя уговорить поехать…

— Лео.

— Что?

— Мы ничего не изменим, если поедем, только ещё больше распалим охочих до скандалов и сенсаций. А вот если нас там не будет, то ФИФА и УЕФА решат, что мы на них положили с прибором. И оттянут часть своих пиарщиков на поливание нас грязью в отместку. Жёлтой же прессе пофиг, какой, лишь бы скандал. Всех, понятное дело, не заткнём, но хотя бы разбавим. Нам-то, в отличие от ребят, не привыкать. Я вот уже давно читаю это всё как анекдот.

— А я вообще не читаю.

— Ну и зря. Они смешные.

— Ты точно извращенец, — Лео улыбнулся. — Думаешь, сработает?

— Хуже не будет. И потом, я давно хотел щёлкнуть старых пердунов по носу.

— А вот это уже гораздо заманчивее. Юве не будет возражать?

— Макс нет. Он вообще за любой кипиш, и даже драку, если не внутри клуба. Кьел тоже. Аньелли уговорим.

Лео приподнял бровь. Рон усмехнулся.

— Он фанат Манджо. А Манджо будет на нашей стороне. Что насчёт Барсы?

Взгляд Лео стал задумчивым. Он потёр рукой подбородок, прикидывая варианты, возможности и риски.

— Пнуть комитеты — заманчиво. Барса никогда не страшилась вызовов.

— А ничего, что это ради одного из Реала?

— Лука — не просто один из Реала, — Лео улыбнулся. — Он один из тех футболистов, которые напоминаю мне, почему я люблю футбол.

Глаза у Рона округлились.

— Ты что — фанат Луки?

Лео пожал плечами.

— Люблю умных игроков. А Лука Модрич — вообще гениален. Ты не представляешь, как я завидовал тому, что ты можешь с ним играть.

— Ну и зря: играть против него намного веселее. А уж когда получается обыграть! Знаешь, как я тебе завидовал?  
Рон помрачнел.

— Эй? — Лео подался вперёд. — Скучаешь?

— Да не то, чтобы скучаю. Скорее, это фантомные боли. Я словно части себя лишился. До сих пор никак не привыкну, — Рон говорил короткими рублеными фразами, которые позволяли переводить срывающееся дыхание.

Лео накрыл руку Рона своей и сжал пальцы в молчаливой поддержке.

— Мы как два крезанутых фаната, — улыбнулся он, разрежая обстановку шуткой.

Ответная улыбка была кривоватой, но она была.

— Может, всё-таки поговоришь с ним? — Лео вопросительно посмотрел Рону в глаза. — После церемонии даже повод появится, поздравишь, заодно и поймёшь, злится он или нет.

Рука под ладонью Лео дрогнула.

— Что лучше: узнать плохое или томиться неизвестностью?

— Я предпочту знать. Даже плохое. Неизвестность запирает в прошлом и не даёт возможности жить дальше.

— Я подумаю, — Рон вздохнул, в глазах у него по-прежнему читался страх.

Лео уходит первым: у него скоро вылет, окно между рейсами в этот раз неприлично коротко. Он наспех, немного неуклюже, обнимает вставшего ему навстречу Рона, руки разжимаются быстро: Лео понимает, что ещё секунда, и он просто плюнет на самолёт и останется. А ему нельзя, завтра тренировка. Рон ловит его за руку уже у двери и дёргает обратно.

— Рон… У меня вылет.

— Знаю. Дай минутку. Я тоже соскучился. Почему это так сложно? Раньше мы ведь даже ещё меньше виделись.

— Раньше у нас было Классико.

— А. Не подумал.

— Я даже не знаю, по чему скучаю больше: по тебе или по игре против тебя.

— Эй!

Лео рассмеялся неприкрытому возмущению в голосе Рона.

— Ладно-ладно. Конечно, по Классико с тобой — больше.

— ЭЙ!

Но долго играть в возмущение у Рона не выходит — он смеётся вслед за Лео, руки у него наконец разжимаются, и Лео, подмигнув, выскальзывает за дверь. Он уже не видит, как Рон невидяще протягивает к двери руку и замирает на долгие минуты, медленно отмеряющие стремительным потоком несущуюся жизнь. Может быть, когда-нибудь. Впрочем нет. Не может быть и не когда-нибудь. Они встретятся в Лиге Чемпионов и уже очень скоро: финалисты ведь непременно играют друг с другом. Значит, всего-то и надо — добраться до финала. И верить, что Лео тоже сможет.

«Марса: Лео Месси и Криштиану Роналду бойкотировали церемонию вручения Золотого мяча. Напомним, что в этом году награду получил полузащитник сборной Хорватии и Реала — Лука Модрич»


End file.
